The goal of the proposed Michigan Initiative for Women's Health Research Program is to develop a cadre of junior faculty Scholars through a mentored research experience appropriate to lead to an independent scientific career addressing interdisciplinary women's health concerns. The University of Michigan has a broad interest and significant expertise in women's health evidenced in the Institute for Research on Women and Gender. We propose to train a minimum of three clinician scientists and two non- clinical postdoctoral scientists per year for a minimum of two year each. Recruitment and selection will focus on identifying scholars with superior academic potential and scientific skills with special attention to achieving a diversity of scholarship and Scholars. Each Scholar will have an assigned mentor: an established independent investigator with proven scholarship who has been selected for his/her commitment and record of support for junior colleagues in their development to independence. We will target scholars for areas of special interest in: (1) pelvic floor/urology/urogynecology research; (2) health services research; (3) reproductive science and women's medicine; and (4) biobehavioral and aging research. The scholars will have 75 percent protected time and access to the financial laboratory, educational and faculty resources of the University of Michigan. An individual career development plan will be developed by each scholar and their mentor. It will include at a minimum an intensive supervised research experience, instruction and assistance in grant writing and submission, experience in scientific writing, ongoing mentor contact, formal annual evaluation, and instruction in the responsible conduct of research. Access to faculty career development programs, advanced courses in biomedical research, biostatistics, epidemiology, and research methodology assistance will be available as appropriate. A Program Advisory Committee will oversee the program with emphasis on recruitment, selection, ongoing assessment of progress and post-completion tracking of Scholars. Support provided by the grant will amplify the University's current efforts through the Institutute for Research on Women and Gender and Programs and Departments in its Schools and College to advance interdisciplinary research in women's health and in doing so, meet the health needs of women. The program will measure its success by the production of funded interdisciplinary women's health research scientists who are capable of independent academic advancement at the University of Michigan and comparable distinguished research universities nationally.